ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Mercury Filmworks Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network (Season 1-2, second-run for Season 3-6) WB Kids (Season 3-6, reruns for Season 1-2) Boomerang (reruns)|release = November 4th, 2017-present}}The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy is an American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the third series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. It was announced, via Facebook and Twitter, that the reruns for TCoCTSB will air on Adult Swim's Toonami on August 17, 2019, though it ended up getting removed two weeks later. The sixth season was confirmed to be the final season. Synopsis The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chronicled. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and Matthew Mercer on the remainder of the series) - a teenage boy with the powers of speed, using it to protect the world and FingerTown. **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - an opossum who is Collin's favorite friend. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (also voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and Carlos Alazraqui on the remainder of the series) - a Brussels Griffon who is gifted with speed and is Collin's pal/pet. *'Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a dragon who was once a human. *'Trent Wright' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a teen boy who turns into animals. Supporting From the games/comics *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Aurelie Olsen' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a tiki-witch Finger who is Collin's mentor. *'GoofFinger' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'IceFinger' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD. *'Handy' (also vocied by Phil LaMarr) - an inventor Finger who TBD. *'Anna Grace Cochran' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a ditzy teenage girl who TBD. *'Katherine "Katie" Clark' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a teenage girl who is Handy's assistant. She has a crush on Collin despite him dating Evelynn. *'Abigail Johnson' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who is an expert hacker, and helps Collin at times. **'Russell' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a Coquerel's sifaka who is Abigail's pet, being smarter than Tommy. *'Jayden Letson' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teen girl who is Voodoo's assistant. *'Abygal' (also voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a Yorkshire Terrier who is Evelynn's pet, and Cooper's girlfriend. *TBD *'Courtnei Paintders' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a cute Face Paint teen girl. She has a love interest in Jayden. Show-exclusive *'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists From the games *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teary eyed who wants to kill Collin and rule over FingerTown, and the main antagonist. **'Eli' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a sadistic Face Paint welding a flamethrower who wants to TBD. *'Erim Evilman' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a bat monster who serves TBD. *'The Elefish King' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an Elefish who serves as the king of the Elefishes. *'Gurkha' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a Velociraptor who aims to kill Collin. **'Sharp' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Goatritus' (voiced by ) - a giant goat who serves as the keeper of the goats. Show-exclusive *'The Llama King' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - TBD. He is exclusive to the series. *'Peter Drummond' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a teenage inventor that is an expert inventor, being hired by Bryte to help Collin. He is not very sadistic compared to most villains, but still antagonizes the heroes. Episodes See List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes. Crossover episodes Main article: The Fastest Human and The Vampire Rabbit The first crossover, being a crossover with Bunnicula, aired on August 25, 2018. The series is confirmed to be getting a second and third crossover with Scooby-Doo and Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, respectively. The series is rumored to get a crossover with Mobs. Borutski stated that she is considering doing a crossover episode with Looney Tunes. Ratings File:TV-Y7-FV_icon.jpg|Most episodes' ratings TV-Y7_icon.png|Some episodes' ratings International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin el Niño Veloz **France: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italy: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Russia: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: Chronicles of Collin den Speedy Boy **Finland: The Chronicles of Collin Speedy Poika **Sweden: Chronicles of Collin den snabba pojken **Iceland: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy Tropes Funny *Most of the times, the characters gets broken into pieces, gets melted, and etc. the cartoony way (similar to the way of Looney Tunes). *An recurring running gag in the series is Bryte confronting/yelling at Eli and Fang. Heartwarming Tear-jerker Webisodes Main article: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/Webisodes International In Canada, the series started airing on Teletoon and Cartoon Network Canada on Janurary 20, 2018 and Feburary 3, 2018, respectively. In U.K, it started airing on Cartoon Network U.K on December, a month after its premeire and in Boomerang in April. The series premieres on France on Janurary 2018. The series premiered on June 9th on both Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Korea. The series premeired on July 7 and July 14 on Cartoon Network Japan and Cartoon Network Taiwan, respectively. Reruns started airing on Boomerang on March 3, 2018. Storyboard artists *Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone *Eric Rogers *Roger Eschabacher *Stella McDonnell * Notes/Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV, while some episodes of the show it was rated TV-Y7. *It was the first flash-animated non-DC Warner Bros. Animation show to actually include eye colors on the characters. *Although premiered on CN back in 2017, in 2019, it was labeled the first WB Kids original series. *This was the final CTSB cartoon where Oscar Hamilton was involved in before his death on December 1, 2018. *Katie and Anna both appear in the CTSB comic series. *It is the first and (currently) only flash-animated CTSB cartoon. *This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy cartoon to have banned episodes. **So far, the series has two banned episodes. **This is also the first time that a Collin the Speedy Boy entry that got banned. *On August 14th, 2019, Genndy Tartakovsky announced that he wasn't involved in the third season and won't be involved in future seasons because he is leaving The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy to focus more on his own projects, notably Primal for Adult Swim. *This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy series to air on China. *This is the second family-friendly WB/CN show to air on Adult Swim, with the first being Adventure Time. *Starting in Season 4, Collin and the other characters will have their new designs from the Ultimate saga. Spin-off Main article: The Tales of Courtnei Reception Since the premiere, it became one of the most-watched Cartoon Network series and is currently considered one of the best Warner Bros. Animation series. Critical Response In addition to being a success, the show recieved instant critical acclaim. It was praised for its writing, characters, animation, and humor. Accolades Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:Boomerang Category:TV Series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction